(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to extending sofa and seat systems. More particularly, the invention relates to dual layered seat systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,045 granted on Nov. 6, 1979 to Osborn discloses a series of hingedly connected cushions that fold from a sofa potion to a bed position. The Osborn sofa does not have an expanding frame, allowing for added length to a bed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,577 granted on Jun. 28, 1977 to Kanowsky et al discloses a convertible sofa bed using a complex maze of mechanical latch members. The Kanowsky sofa requires a lifting of frame components to convert the sofa to a bed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,063 granted on Aug. 22, 1972 to Morgan discloses a triangular back rest system but fails to teach any system of using a sloped back system to assist in moving components from a sofa to bed position.